VERDADES OCULTAS SKIP BEAT
by evii asuna
Summary: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic skip beat

Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen solo hago uso libre de sus nombres y parte de su historia todos los derechos pertenecen a. ?..

CAPITULO I

VERDADES OCULTAS

Un día normal en LME

Entrando al departamento de love me

kyoko .- -_**buenos días mokou san**_

Mokou san-**_ buenos días kyoko_**

_**Lista para comenzar con tu gran debut**_, dijo mientras se colocaba su uniforme rosado chillón

_**Ahhh... me entere que pronto te graduaras.. felicitaciones**_

Kyoko-_**gracias mokou san…! estoy muy feliz -**_mostrando unos ojos llenos de brillo; **_pronto podre estar casi a la altura de mi sempai. El me a prometido que si mi ultimoTrabajo como su Kohai es un exito recibire un gran regalo del mundo de las hadas-_** lo dijo mientras su imaginación divagaba

Mokou san- con cara de sorprendida

_**Pues esfuérzate al máximo y veras que todo va a salir super bien en tu debut**_

**_Gracias mokou san -_**-¡! dijo la joven de cabello naranja mientras salía del departamento

**_Tengo que ir a hablar con el presidente Lory sobre mi próximo trabajo._**

_**Que tengas buen dia mokou- san**_dijo, mientas le mostraba una gran sonrisa verdadera a su amiga

En el parqueadero de lME

Yashiro y ren se encontraba bajando de su auto, el vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca semi abierta en la parte de su pecho que dejaba admirarlo mejor, una chaqueta negra que la llevaba colocada en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano

intentaba arreglarse los mechones desordenados de su cabello

**FLASH BACK-**

_**Ren ren despieta. ? Se nos hace tarde**_

dice yashiro apurado observando el reloj

_**Que ocurreEE ! por que tanta bulla**_

dice ren fregandose los ojos

_**Hoy tienes que ir con el presidente y hablar sobre la fiesta de graduacion de kyoko chan por que se Te olvidan estas cosas que son importantes**_-mientras habria las persianas del departamento.

Ren como un rayo reacciono y se levanto hacia su closet para vestirse rapidamente.

**Fin del flash back-**

En la entrada de LME

**_yashiro.. Yashiro...!_** (comienza a llamar a su manager)al ver qe se queda en shok con la mirada fria y fija como si hubiera visto un fantasma

_**hey... Yashiro que te ocurre. ? Racciona**_ (lo sacude de los hombros )

Yashiro reacciona de su transe, aun temblando, se llena de valor y con sus manos toma la cara de ren y la direcciona haci la resepcion de LME donde se encontraba nadie mas. Ni nadie menos que..._**. Fuwa sho**_

A ren le sorprende que sho este en lme. Eso quiere decir que el vino en busca de kyoko.

Mientras el se hacercaba mas, lograba escuchar la conversacion que el joven rubio

/ _**es que tu ni sabes quien soy...?**_

_**No sabes cuanto poder tengo **_

señorita 1 . _**disculpeme señor fuwa**_

_**Pero por este momento no he podido localizar en el departamento de Love me a la señorita mogami kyoko**_(asustada mientras cuelga el telefono )

Fuwa /_**cres q eso me importa**_

_**Buscala por toda la empresa si es necesario -**_

t_**engo que discutir sobre algo que nos cambiara la vida de por vida a los dos**_

lo dijo en voz baja casi entre dientes

_**Disculpe que es lo que dijo señor**_ dijo la recepcionista

_**Mmm nada, dile que esto es una emergencia,**_, mientras se tocaba la cabeza

recepcionista/ _**voy a ver q es lo que puedo hacer por usted**_(tomando nuevamente el telefono y llamando a todos los departamentos de Lme

Derepente se escucho un saludo que provenia de un hombre

_**- buenos dias kasumi san -**_

_**Podrias decirle al presidente que necesito hablar sobre mogami san**_

Eli rubio que se encontraba en ese instannte en la recepcion esa voz .esa era la voz de_**tesuga ren**_

_**Inmediatamente-**_ respondio la recepcionista

/sonrojada al ver el pecho de ren tan de cerca..

_**Ahh... buenos dias fuwa**__**sho-**_ dijo ren con una sonrisa _**disculpa que no haya podido verte antes**_

_**Shh. .. Buenos dias tesuruga ren**_. -Respindio de mala gana el joven

_**-Tesuruga san-**_dijo la reccesionista.. Rompiendo haci ese hambiente ; todo sombrio por las miradas enfrentadas de ambos de chicos

_**En este momento el presidente no lo puede atender se encuentra ocupado con la señorita mogami**_

Ren con una mirada fija en sho responde

_**-Pues no se preocupe,solo digale que subiere con ambos en este instante ya que debo ablar sobre mi**_**_Kohai_** -(haciendo enfasis en mi)

_**Siendo asi yo tambien subiere con el ya que yo devo hablar aobre MI PROMETIDA-**_dijo sho lleno de orgullo con una mirada que daba miedo.

mientras sacaba de una maleta unos cuantos papeles.

ren se quedaba en shock. por tal noticia_ su kyoko comprometida con ese bastardo. ?pero como ellos ya se han reconciliado.. Desde cuando llevan una relacion asi._

_Haciendose miles de preguntas en su cabeza._

_**que es eso? **_ dijo yashiro san

usas lentes y no lo ves _**Son actas de**__ matrimonio _dijo el joven rubio

Mientras extendia su brazo hacia yashiro para q las pueda leer

Efectivamenteclo ;contenia los nombres de ambos en un lado mogami kyoko y en el otro expremo fuwa shotaru

( aunque cun uno de sus dedos oculto el "TARU"de su nombre)

Ren no lo podia creer

El ambiente cambio rapidamente , por uno sombrio y lleno de furia.

Espero que les haya gusto como ya lo dije este es uno de los primeros fanfic que me atrebo a escribir espero que me disculpen x no estar a la altura de otro compañeros escritos espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre el cap y que les pareció también sus recomendaciones.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

VEDADES OCULTAS

– NOTICIA INESPERADA -

Ren rápidamente reacciono. Arrebatando de las manos de Yashiro los dichosos papeles llevados ese día a LME por Fuwa Sho

Los leyó detenidamente en el fragmento donde se encontraba respectivamente el

Nombre de su amada; decía **- Mogami kyoko** pero con los sellos y la firma de la

Madre de kyoko.

Que significa esto - _**Ren**_

_**Son las actas que la madre de kyoko entrego a mi madre hace ya tantos años cuando **_

_**Decidió abandonarla en mi casa aquella noche como garantía de que su hija seria mi **_

_**Esposa y la próxima señora de la posada de mis padres.**_ –dijo en forma engreída el joven rubio.

Ren no lo podía creer como una madre podía llegar a tal extremo de lastimar a su propia hija ,

Pero si desde pequeña le había mostraba su desdén.

_De repente una voz lo saco de su fugaz quimera._

_**Y como kyoko, .aún es menor de edad estos documentos son legales ya que su madre tiene dominio sobre ella **_dijo sho con una sonrisa

_**ERES UN MALDITO**_ dijo el joven pelinegro mientras sujetaba a sho de la camisa y lo alzaba mostrado así su pasado, dejando salir a kuon.

_**Cálmate**_ dijo sho mientras le retiraba la mano de su enemigo

_**Sabes que le falta a este documento para que ella pueda ser mía**_

_**Solo me falta su cello por eso estoy aquí **_

Yashiro riendo con una carcajada le responde a sho

_**Pero si kyoko - chan a ti te odia. Ella nunca va a aprobar esos papeles estás perdiendo el tiempo en este momento sho**_ - **TARU** lo dijo poniendo en énfasis el "taru "

El joven rubio se sorprendió al ser llamado así

Mientras tanto la recesionista informaba de lo ocurrido al presidente Lory. Quien con las cámaras de seguridad se encontraba al tanto de lo ocurrido mientras había enviado a kyoko a buscar a María -chan en compañía de Sebastian para distraerla.

"_**Rinn" "rinn" "rinn**_" comienza a sonar el teléfono de la recepción

_**Si, dígame señor…... No, no se preocupe de inmediato lo hago-**_ cuelga el teléfono

_**El presidente los requiere a ambos en su oficina síganme por favor**_ dijo kasumi la recepcionista.

Ambos jóvenes **anonadados **siguen a la empleada hacia la oficina

_**Sigan por favor**_ dijo esta mostrándoles las puerta y retirándose

Los dos entraron y se encontraron con kyoko, María y el presidente sentados tomando un te

MINUTOS ANTES

_**Onii - chan que tal está él te**_ dice María

"_**Mmmmm" delicioso maria chan gracias**_ responde la joven peli naranja

Cuando ve entrar a su sempai por la puerta ella se levanta para saludarlo

De repente Su sonrisa se desvanece y comienzan a salir sus demonios al ver que detrás de este entra fuwa sho.

_**Qué hace el aquí**_ dice la joven enojada

_**El tiene que hablar contigo sobre algo importante**_ dice el presidente

Se levanta e invita a tomar asiento a ambos jóvenes en frente de ellos

_**Quien es el. ?.**_ Pregunta María chan sentada en las piernas de Ren y señalando al rubio que se encontraba alado

_**Es. ?**_. Quedo Ren con la palabra en la boca

_**SOY LA SUPER ESTRELLA FUWA SHO.**_

Cuando fue interrumpido por Yashiro diciendo _**TARU **_en la cara del arrogante chico

_**Para ti niñita Soy solo FUWA SHO futuro esposo de tu onii chan. ... Acostúmbrate a verme más seguido por aquí. **_

María chan asombrada y enojada por que la llamen niñita responde al joven rubio

_**Tu no puedes ser el futuro esposo de mi onii- chan.**_ Lo dijo sacando la lengua a sho

"_**EL FUTURO ESPOSO DE MI ONII- CHAN SIN DUDA VA HACER REN"**_

_**Verdad Ren**_... mirando a los ojos al joven actor y mostrándole una cálida sonrisa mientras este se encontraba sonrojado al escuchar estas palabras

_**¡María! Chan**_ dijo kyoko

_Igualmente sonrojada _

_**Onii chan es la verdad. Yo quiero tener sobrinitos que sean tuyos y de Ren aunque sin esas sonrisas **_

_**de miedo que él tiene quiero que esos niños tengan tus ojos sii di que si onii chan.**_

_**SHHHH**_ corto ese comentario/ shotaru

_**Los únicos sobrinitos que tú vas a tener serán unos pequeños parecidos a mí y en eso te apoyo pequeña quiero que esos niños tengan los ojos de su madre o sea de Kyoko**_

Ren no aguanto más, tomando a María chan en sus brazos y levantándose. Se pasa al sillón de al frente en donde se encontraba kyoko y el presidente.

Le entrega a la pequeña niña a su abuelo y rápidamente sin pensarlo se da la vuelta y le pega con su puño en el rostro del cantante

_**Ren**_ dijo el presidente _**cálmate**_

_**Calmarme me dices que me calme**_ dijo este viendo como se levantaba el rubio del suelo

_**Jeje asi es como reaccionas**_. Dijo el joven q se encontraba aun con la cara agachada por la fuerza del golpe_**. No te metas en problemas que no son tuyos**_ concluyo diciendo esto

_**QUE NO SON MIOS**_ dijo el joven actor _**CLARO QUE ESTO ME INCUMBE A MI ,TE ESTAS REFIRIENDO A LA MUJER **_

_**QUE YO AMO, A MI FUTURA ESPOSA, A MI ETERNA COMPAÑERA, A LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS. **_

Todos en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos, Lory rápidamente reacciono y envió a María y Sebastián a la sección Love me para que ellos no puedan salir lastimados en esta guerra.

_**Tesuruga san**_ se escuchó una voz entrecortada la voz que pertenece a kyoko

Ren volviendo de nuevo en si no podía creer lo que había dicho todo por culpa de la furia que emanaba de su cuerpo y por pensar con la cabeza caliente.

Bueno este ha sido el capítulo 2 aún faltan muchos que quiero seguir escribiendo como siempre espero que disculpen si he cometido fallas en la redacción del cap. en mi país son las 3:15 de la mañana así que espero que comprendan jeje

GRACIIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS ENSERIO ME DAN ENERGIAS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTE FANFIC IGUALMENTE PARA LAS RECOMENDACIONES AQUE ME HAN DADO algunos de ustedes espero mejorar muy pronto

no se olviden de dejar sus mensajes eso nos motiva mucho a los escritores

Como siempre loa invito a pasar por mi Facebook

Evii asuna – o - evii selena calderon

Donde podrán ayudarme con sus comentarios o mensajes de cómo quieren que siga esta historia que camino se puede tomar jeje

:D


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

LA RESPUESTA

Ren no podía creer lo que había dicho hace unos fugaces segundos en aquella sala del presidente Lory en la compañía LME, sus sentimientos habían superado a su orgullo y con ellos habían salido a flote sus deseos más profundos guardados en su corazón pero en varias ocasiones ocultados por la razón, la razón y el miedo de que aquella joven quien había abierto la posibilidad de felicidad en su vida olvidando así la culpa y la sombra oscura que lo asechaba del pasado, también podía causarle más dolor, un dolor indescriptible al no ser sus amor correspondido y así negado a amar al ángel guardián que había conocido desde niño y reencontrado en su juventud.

Dicho ángel se encontraba en frente suyo atónita ante la sorpresa de conocer los sentimientos de Ren hacia ella y dentro suyo, una explosión de felicidad la invadía por todo su cuerpo, el hombre que ella amaba también sentía lo mismo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, la alegría de dicho momento hacia que de sus hermosos ojos color ámbar comenzaran a fluir pequeñas gotas de agua, lagrimas, que eran derramadas por sus sentimientos encontrados durante ese día de otoño, que sería el inicio de una nuevas página en la vida de kyoko.

El joven rubio que aún se encontraba en la habitación coloco su mano sobre la parte afectada de su rostro por el golpe del puño izquierdo de Ren, se encontraba más sorprendido por el camino que tomo la situación que por el fuerte rival en el que comenzaba a transformarse el actor en sus planes para recuperar a amada.

Lory aunque sorprendido por cómo se tornaron las cosas no podía estar más feliz, sus actores favoritos Ren y kyoko quienes el había estado intentando unir desde mucho tiempo, necesitaban de una situación así para que su relación tomara un cambio de 180* solo faltaba esperar la reacción de ambos y todo se solucionaría.

**_Jejejeje_**

De repente una risa invadió el silencio de aquella habitación, aquella risa un poco soez comenzaba a incrementar niveladamente, y su dueño no podia ser nada mas ni nada menos que fuwa sho.

**_O sea Tesuruga -san_**, dijo tomando nuevamente haciento en el sillón **_además de ser mi rival en el mundo del espectaculo,ahora quieres robarme a mi chica y convertirte en mi rival por el amor de kyoko_** concluyo **_diciendo no seas iluso tu eres 4 años mayor que ella, eres en si ya un adulto hecho y derecho aunque la palabra no te calce pero en todo caso tú no puedes estar interesado en una pequeña niña de preparatoria que inició su carrera en el mundo artístico por mí, tú solo has sido una grada más en su asenso hacia su venganza, u olvidas como inicio todo esto._**

Ren apretaba con fuerza sus puños una vez más, y antes de que un sonido saliera de entre sus labios, kyoko ya había reaccionado de su transe, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse solo al ver a Ren al frente suyo camino lentamente para estar cara a cara de su querido sempai, así ambos ignorando las palabas dichas por Fuwa sho entraron en un mundo en el que ellos dos eran los únicos habitantes.

**_Tesuruga san_** dijo la pequeña chica peli naranja de 16 años, confiada en la fuerza de sus palabras continuo tengo algo que he deseado decirte y aclaro contigo el joven actor presto todo atención ante las palabras que emanaban aquellos labios color carmesí que él deseaba besar por tanto tiempo la chica prosiguió con su discurso.

**_Tú conoces a un pollo llamado Bou?_** El joven sorprendido asintió con su cabeza. En una señal de afirmación, pero de inmediato **_contesto y eso que tiene que ver con lo nuestro ._** Kyoko con lágrimas en sus ojos encara a Ren.

**_Como puedes decir que quieres que yo sea tu eterna compañera, tu esposa, si tú te encuentras enamorado en este momento de otra mujer por favor Tesuruga san no juegues conmigo yo ya he tenido suficiente con el idiota de Fuwa sho,_** pero que es lo que dices kyoko no comprendo nada explícate por favor, entonces en medio del llanto contesta**_, yo, yo era bou yo era quien escuchaba tus problemas cuando visitabas el estudio de filmación yo era quien escuchaba sobre la joven del que estás enamorado,_**

Ren sorprendido pero feliz acoge en sus brazos a kyoko en un fuerte abrazo, pero ante esto la joven reacciono y miro la cara de su sempai quien estaba sonriendo pero esta no era una de sus sonrisas falsas, esta era una sonrisa llena de amor solo para ella.

**_Pequeña tonta..._** Comenzó el actor mientras observaba el rostro de su amada **_si eras bou recuerdas que te dije que estaba enamorado de una chica un poco más joven que yo que estaba en preparatoria por lo cual yo no podía declararle mi amor este y varios motivos._**

La chica asintió su respuesta en una palabra **_si _**

**_Esa chica eres tu kyoko tu eres la mujer a la que yo amo, pero que no me atrevía a declarar mis sentimientos, ya que tu graduación está cerca y con este acontecimiento; mis palabras se superaron de mi ser y se declararon a ti._**

Observando tal escena y sin poder creerlo sho rompe con ese ambiente.

**_Esperen parde tortolos,_** dijo sorprendiendo a todos por la impávida de sus **_palabras no olviden que legalmente en este momento kyoko es mi prometida y en este momento traigo los papeles que lo comprueban_**.

Kyoko quien no comprendia nada toma haciendo junto con Ren esperando expliciones hacerca de esos dichosos papeles, **_sho explícame que es lo que estás diciendo._**

**_Recuerdas a tu madre_** comienza diciendo el cantante rubio **_claro_** contesto la joven de ojos color amabar **_ella firmo estos papeles de matrimonio_**. Pasa la carpeta a la joven y a su nuevo protector Ren Tesuruga quienes confirmaron lo dicho por sho**_, para acortar la historia tú fuiste vendida a mi familia para ser mi esposa_**. Kyoko triste al ver como su madre había hecho tal desfachatez hacía varios años atrás entro en llanto mientras Ren no lo soportaba mas tomo dicha carpeta completa en sus manos y se levantó caminando un poco por todo la habitación con du mirada en aquellos papeles, en un repentino movimiento los lanzo dentro de la chimenea donde cada uno de ellos se quemaron por completo.

Con su misión realizada Ren se torna un poco más violento y se acerca rápidamente donde se encontraba el muy sorprendido cantante de pacotilla **_que crees que hiciste idiota_** se levanta frenéticamente **_esos papeles eran muy importantes para mii imbécil_**, Ren que no se encontraba de humor lo enfrenta **_tú crees que eso me importa,_** **_la única persona que tiene derecho a elegir sobre algo tan importante que afectara toda su vida como el matrimonio es kyoko tu ahora no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. Déjala concluyo el joven actor_**

Sho enojado por lo ocurrido abandono el edificio de LME, en las afueras de este se encontraba su limosina **_que ocurrió sho_** dijo su representante el con una sonrisa en su rostro responde **_este juego acaba de iniciar y no permitiré que nada gane acepto yo jeje._**

**_Vámonos ya hemos terminado por hoy aquí... _**Es así como desapareció en el bullicio de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto Lory, Ren, kyoko y Yashiro seguían en el despacho del presidente

**_Continúen chicos._** Concluyo Yashiro emocionado por lo ocurrido sentado en el sillón junto con el presidente Lory quien había enviado a preparar palomitas y bebidas para visualizar mejor aquella a

ecena, Sebastián preparado con una cámara y maquilladoras listas para preparar a la pareja

**_Hem hem_** tocio un poco el joven actor**_, nos podian dar un poco de privacidad por favor r_**egresando a ver a sus amigos ellos recibieron su petición dada con tanta amabilidad y esa sonrisa de terror

**_Fue como ver mi muerte_** dejo el presidente Lory saliendo sujetado del brazo de Yashiro

Mientras este contestaba yo la he visto más de mil veces y aun no me acostumbro. Ambos temblando atravesaron el umbral de la puesta seguido por Sebastián y su cámara y las maquilladoras quedando solo los dos jóvenes.

**_Kyoko voy a ser completamente franco contigo _**dijo el joven sorprendiendo así a la chica ojos ámbar **_yo te amo no exactamente en qué momento inicio, no sé cómo fue, solo sé que no me quiero alejar de ti nunca más, quiero estar junto a ti, te amo te amo_**

Kyoko aun sorprendida por aquella declaración **_yo también te amo Ren,_** **_te amo con todo mi corazón tu eres el único hombre para mi aunque la vida nos ha mantenido alejados por mucho tiempo, espero_** **_poder disfrutar este sentimiento contigo_**. ambos emocionados por la respuesta del otro se acercan un poco más, Ren con su mano toma el rostro de kyoko mientras él se pierde en sus labios tomándola en un intenso beso mientras ella responde afirmativamente el beso y con sus manos rodea el cuello de él entrelazando sus dedos mi entras Ren la abraza por la cintura

los jóvenes tuvieron que separarse aquel día ya que kyoko estaba iniciando con un nuevo proyecto y Ren tenía trabajo pero aun quedaba mucho por aclarar en este romance y sobre todo faltaba prepararse para el contrataque que sho tenía planeado .

Continuara…

Bueno amigos espero que lo hayan disfrutado espero recibir sus mensajes y peticiones muy pronto subiré el próximo capítulo espero que les guste

Nos leeremos pronto

Evii asuna


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

AMOR A LA VISTA

Aquella noche kyoko acababa de salir del estudio de filmación de su nuevo drama llamado _**DEVIL LOVE**_ en donde ella interpretaba a yumi nagata una chica tímida pero enamora en secreto del vándalo escolar yoshio tatekawa quien sería interpretado por un nuevo actor quien no se había presentado ese día a la reunión de términos, mientras su mente divagaba la bocina de un auto la hizo salir de su transe.

Era Ren quien la había ido a recoger.

Un poco nerviosa se acerca al auto. _**"buenas noches Ren**_ "dijo-mientras el joven pelinegro responde "_**buenas noches kyoko"**_ ambos aun sorprendidos de escuchar sus nombres de pila.

_**Vine a recogerte por favor sube**_ dijo el joven actor para romper con ese silencio.

Ella accede y entra en el automóvil. Mientras Ren conduce se detiene en un hermoso parque _**baja tengo algo que mostrarte**_ le dice Ren a kyoko, ambos caminan hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, el saca de su bolsillo una caja ._**kyoko me harías el hombre más feliz si accedes a ser mi novia, ya no existe ningún perjuicio que me impida amarte como deseo hacerlo quieres salir conmigo.**_ Kyoko sorprendida al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de su amado contesta con gran emoción saltando hacia los brazos de Ren _**claro amor como no podría amarte, si quiero salir contigo pero tengo una petición.**_

Ren sorprendido pregunta- _**CUÁL?-**_ _**que los medios no se enteren hasta que sea mayor de edad ya que el hecho de que sea menor que tu podría dañar tu imagen y también la mía, además de los problemas con la prensa**_ Ren accede a dicha petición y coloca en su cuello un collar en forma de corazón en el cual se encuentra imprimidas unas cuantas palabras_**. Siempre y eternamente tuyo, el único hombre capaz de amarte infinitamente señorita Mogami kyoko mi tesoro más preciado. **_

_**Atentamente TR**_

Él lo coloco y lo leyó para ella, estas _**palabras son solo para ti kyoko te amo**_ con un beso selló aquella noche mágica todo el amor contenido durante tanto tiempo por ambos amantes.

Ren la dejo en el Duramaya y se alejó sin antes despedirse con un beso y un abrazo de su amada _**nos veremos mañana **_dijo el actor_**.**_

Al día siguiente los únicos que llegaron a conocer sobre la relación de ambos chicos fueron el presidente Lory, Yashiro, kanae, María y Sebastian, quienes felicitaron a la pareja y amenazaron a Ren que si hacia llorar a kyoko Lory por sus propias manos se encargaría de alejarla de él.

Sorprendido por dicha amenaza contestó _**eso nunca sucederá presidente**_ _**porque yo amo profundamente a kyoko y nunca la lastimaría.**_

Ambos salieron alegres de la oficina e iniciaron sus rutinas como todos los días. Ren tenía varias entrevistas en canales vecinos y kyoko tenía una reunión sobre el drama devil love en la cadena de televisión LBS RECORDS una mueva compañía de entretenimiento que comenzó a tomar fuerza gracias a su nuevo presidente _**KIRA NONOMURA**_ un joven al que todos llamaban _**el príncipe de los negocios**_ pero tras esto también tenía otro seudónimo _**el casanova de una noche**_ (Volviendo al tema ..jeje :D)

Kyoko se encontraba en la sala de reuniones esperando al elenco del nuevo proyecto un poco nerviosa por sus nuevos compañeros pero feliz pues contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos Y con el amor de Ren.

.

Mientras kyoko se encontraba emocionado por cómo las cosas tomaron forma. Su ser más profundo se llenó de amor y perdón por un momento se olvidó del odio hacia sho ya que ni él ni nadie podría separar el amor que se tenía kyoko y Ren.

En las afueras de LBS acababa de llegar un auto negro como bruma intocable en cuyo interior se encontraba el príncipe de los negocios MOMURA KIRA y una de sus tantas amantes que aquel día le hacía compañía (por algo lo decían casanova jeje ustedes comprenderán )

Dentro se escuchaba pasos fuertes ingresando con prioridad al elevador en este lapso Kira aprovecho para arreglarse su traje y acomodarse el cabello que lo llevaba todo despeinado y alborotado gracias a su acompañante que había acabado con su función. Todo listo se dirigió a la sala de conferencias una media hora más temprano de lo acordado para preparar el cronograma de actividades y poder presentarse ante el nuevo elenco.

Al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación lentamente tras esta se percibía la imagen de una chica joven, hermosa como una flor, cuya sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro gracias a los pensamientos que divagaban en su mente. Logrando calentar hasta el corazón mas frio de la persona más ruin.

Kira no podía creerlo encontrarse con una chica tan linda .Así q volvió a cerrar la puerta antes que está se diera cuenta de su presencia. Rápidamente se dirigió a su oficina aun fascinado por dicha escena con la necesidad de conocer el nombre de la dueña de esa sonrisa.

Tomó todos los papeles de los actores participantes en el drama que se encontraba sobe su escritorio y en estos encontró el informe de la señorita Mogami kyoko una chica de 16 años que actualmente vive en Tokio, trabaja para la compañía LME profesión: actriz y lo más importante estado civil: SOLTERA.

De esta forma su nueva víctima ya estaba definida, el lobo había encontrado a su presa y no la dejaría escapar.

_**Bienvenida Mogami kyoko**_ - dijo Kira mientras entraba a la sala de conferencias _**permítame presentarme soy Momomura Kira yo voy a dirigir el proyecto del nuevo drama espero que nos llevemos bien y que cuentes conmigo para cualquier percance**_ mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mano de kyoko en una rápida caricia.

Kyoko que no quiso pensar cosas erróneas sobre su nuevo sempai no tomo a la acción con importancia y se levantó rápidamente para presentarse correctamente. Así en ese mismo momento comenzaron a llegar los demás actores y dicha escena termino. Kira no podía creer que la primera oportunidad para acercarse a kyoko se había arruinado así de rápido.

Se inició la cesión y faltaba el coprotagonista de kyoko, una estrella adolecente dedicada a la música así que todos esperar un poco más.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo un chico rubio egocéntrico y alto acaba de salir del elevador y detrás de este una mujer que dicho sea de paso decía ser su manager.

_**Perdón por la demora**_- dijo la manager ingresando a la sala _**espero que no hayan esperado demasiado les presento a**_

_**FUWA SHO….. ya sé que él no es actor así que por favor cuiden de él y ayúdenlo cuando lo necesite se los agradeceré infinitamente.**_ Finalizo con estas palabras, al voltear a ver a su representado se sorprendió por la dirección de sus ojos en un extremo de la mesa se encontraba Kyoko.

Ambos prosiguieron a sentarse para dar inicio a las declaraciones de Kira.

Sean todos bienvenidos como bien saben nuestro proyecto será dirigido por mí y claro con la participación de Mogami kyoko como yumi nagata y Fuwa sho como yoshio tatekawa ambos tendrán que trabajar en conjunto y llevarse bien. Espero maravillas de ustedes chicos.

Mientras el presidente kira hablaba kyoko no lo podía creer, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, no había pasado ni 2 días sobre el conflicto que habían tenido el LME y ahora les tocaba trabajar juntos como una pareja de amantes ante las cámaras de todo Tokio.

Sho no sabía cómo comportarse a él le había informado que trabajaría con una actriz principiante pero nunca se imaginó que sería kyoko, se le había presentado una oportunidad para alejar a kyoko de Ren…. Pero no contaba que en esa misma sala otro enemigo poderoso se había incluido para robar el corazón de la chica.


End file.
